


Credere negli spiriti

by Nykyo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Introspettiva, M/M, One Shot, romantica - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] il confine labile e sottile che separava il sonno dalla veglia.<br/>Quello era un luogo che Sherlock non amava visitare. Di norma preferiva essere insonne oppure talmente sfinito ed esausto da crollare addormentato non appena chiudeva gli occhi.<br/>Il dormiveglia lo infastidiva perché gli intorpidiva la mente. Gli confondeva le idee e rendeva più fragili le sue difese nei confronti di una certa tendenza alla malinconia contemplativa che lui, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, sapeva di possedere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Credere negli spiriti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/gifts), [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts).



> **Dedica:** Ad Allons-y, perché lei sa che questa shot era sua già prima che arrivasse il nuovo episodio di Sherlock. Perché lei capirà da dove viene l’idea e come si sposa sia con il canon attuale del telefilm sia con il mio personale verse (che sia Bombay o Caracas poco cambia per noi come per Sherlock).  
>  E alla mia Lori anche se mi sento in colpa per aver passato la sera a scrivere questa anziché andare avanti con una certa storia di compleanno. “Anche se” dunque, ma non “per farmi perdonare del fatto che”, sia perché quella storia di compleanno arriverà presto e sia perché questa gliela dedico a prescindere. Un po’ perché possa ridere di me e del fatto che ogni tanto mi scappa ancora l’angst senza immediato sollievo, e un po’ perché lei concorderà: lo dobbiamo torturare un tantinello questo Sherlock, non la può passare liscia, John va vendicato XD  
>    
> 

   
   
 _Animula vagula blandula…_  
 _piccola anima smarrita e soave_  
 _compagna e ospite del corpo_  
 _ora t’appresti a scendere in luoghi incolori,_  
 _ardui e spogli_  
 _ove non avrai più gli svaghi consueti ._  
 _un istante ancora_  
 _guardiamo insieme le rive familiari_  
 _le cose che certamente non vedremo mai più…_  
 _cerchiamo d’entrare nella morte a occhi aperti…_  
 _Adriano_  
   
 **Credere negli spiriti.**  
   
Sherlock sapeva distinguere fin troppo bene la realtà dalla fantasia.  
La prima era solida, spesso noiosa, sempre rassicurante, perfino quando era orribile.  
La realtà, per chi aveva davvero un cervello ed era in grado di decifrarla correttamente, non mentiva mai, a differenza della fantasia. I dati di fatto che ne componevano la trama erano come tanti piccoli pezzi di un mosaico.  
Il disegno che formavano, anche quando era apparentemente insensato, aveva più logica e coerenza di quanto avrebbe mai potuto averne un parto dell’immaginazione.  
La fantasia, al contrario, era come un terreno infido. Se ci si inoltrava nel suo regno e si imboccavano i suoi sentieri si perdeva di vista il senso effettivo delle cose. Ci si dimenticava di dare le giuste proporzioni agli avvenimenti e si ingigantivano le emozioni. Si smarriva se stessi e la propria capacità di ragionamento. Tutto assumeva contorni molto meno nitidi e diventava illusorio.  
La fantasia, a volte, ingannava perfino i sensi.  
Oh, certo, un pizzico di inventiva era utile anche in un procedimento deduttivo, quello era innegabile.  Un minimo di capacità di immaginazione serviva per incastrare i vari pezzi del puzzle al loro giusto posto un po’ più in fretta, perché consentiva di visualizzare il quadro generale quando ancora i dati a disposizione erano incompleti e frammentari. Ma se si esagerava si finiva con il convincersi che quel quadro comprendesse pennellate che, in realtà, non erano mai state aggiunte dall’autore originario.  
Era sin troppo facile per una mente fantasiosa riempire i vuoti con costrutti e invenzioni all’apparenza geniali ma niente affatto corrispondenti al vero.  
Sherlock lo sapeva. Si rendeva conto che avrebbe dovuto evitare che la sua mente andasse alla deriva, ma nel caldo umido e appiccicoso della sua stanza d’albergo c’era qualcosa di ipnotico e di malato.  
Inoltre la febbriciattola serpeggiante che non lo lasciava in pace fin dal pomeriggio non lo aiutava di sicuro a mantenersi lucido come avrebbe voluto.  
Non doveva essere molto alta – perfino senza un termometro e con le sue cognizioni incomplete e dilettantistiche di medicina, Sherlock era in grado di dirlo – ma era tenace e non voleva saperne di lasciarlo in pace.  
Lo sospingeva di continuo verso il confine labile e sottile che separava il sonno dalla veglia.  
Quello era un luogo che Sherlock non amava visitare. Di norma preferiva essere insonne oppure talmente sfinito ed esausto da crollare addormentato non appena chiudeva gli occhi.  
Il dormiveglia lo infastidiva perché gli intorpidiva la mente. Gli confondeva le idee e rendeva più fragili le sue difese nei confronti di una certa tendenza alla malinconia contemplativa che lui, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, sapeva di possedere.  
Il momento in cui stava per cedere al sonno, così come a volte anche quello del risveglio, era sempre un’occasione di smarrimento, perfino per uno con il suo tipo di intelletto.  
Sherlock odiava poche cose al mondo quanto le occasioni in cui il suo cervello era confuso e i suoi pensieri rallentavano troppo e poi iniziavano a spezzarsi e a galleggiare via come rametti nella corrente. Le poche volte in cui accadeva lui aveva sempre l’impressione di essere diventato banale e stupido. Detestava sentirsi così.  
Alzò gli occhi al soffitto e sbuffò, maledicendo la febbre e sentendosi sciocco per averlo fatto. Soltanto un idiota poteva prendersela con la manifestazione sintomatica di una patologia, come se avesse a che fare con una creatura senziente e capace di comprendere il concetto di biasimo.  
I rumori del mondo esterno gli arrivavano con crudezza attraverso le finestre aperte per far circolare almeno un poco l’aria immobile e calda.  
Bombay non era mai silenziosa, e spesso i suoni che si rincorrevano nelle sue strade brulicanti di vita offrivano un diversivo quantomeno decente alla noia.  
In quel momento, però, Sherlock li ignorava. Non gli importava minimamente di tutte le formichine ordinarie e indaffarate che si industriavano, ciascuna in un modo diverso, per sopravvivere a un’altra lunga giornata e all’afa insopportabile che gravava come una cappa sulla città.  
Per quanto puerile fosse pensarlo, lui avrebbe voluto essere capace di scordarsi dov’era.  
Nello stesso tempo aveva paura di farlo.  
Rabbrividì, un po’ per la febbre e un po’ per la certezza che sarebbe stato così facile fuggire con la mente altrove. Troppo facile.  
La realtà gli scivolava già di mano anche in quel momento.  
Sherlock si sentiva scottare le guance, aveva le labbra ruvide e screpolate, per quanto continuasse a inumidirle con la punta della lingua, e le sue palpebre erano pesanti. Sentiva i capelli bagnati e schiacciati sulla nuca e un dolore costante gli martellava le tempie senza sosta, come il battito di un cuore addizionale del tutto inutile.  
Non era l’idea di cedere al sonno che lo tormentava, era la certezza quasi matematica che prima di riuscire ad addormentarsi avrebbe pensato a un’altra città e a un’altra vita. Avrebbe contato un’altra volta il numero esatto di giorni, di ore, di minuti e perfino di secondi che erano trascorsi da quando era salito su un cornicione e poi si era lasciato cadere. Si era lanciato nel vuoto sapendo che si sarebbe salvato, però, il vuoto aveva vinto in ogni caso.  
Nemmeno la scomoda sensazione delle lenzuola e della federa del cuscino che gli si appiccicavano sulla pelle sudata era irritante quanto la constatazione che si sentiva solo e che odiava esserlo.  
Per quasi tutta la sua vita, Sherlock, era bastato a se stesso ed era stato ben contento così.  
Non aveva mai avuto dubbi sul fatto di non essere normale e non ci teneva a diventarlo. L’idea di uniformarsi e di essere comune e uguale a chiunque altro gli appariva rivoltante come poche.  
In parecchi avrebbero obiettato che le persone ordinarie avevano esistenze più semplici e più felici della sua, ma Sherlock non voleva essere semplice e non poteva essere felice quando si sentiva banale e sciocco.  
Lui era diverso, forse sbagliato come dicevano in molti, di sicuro ampiamente fuori dalla media.  
Esserlo non gli aveva mai creato alcun problema fino a quando non aveva scoperto che poteva rimanere se stesso e avere comunque ciò che gli altri stimavano tanto: un certo tipo di affettività, condivisione assoluta, complicità.  
John Watson aveva creato con lui un tipo di legame che Sherlock per anni non aveva mai sentito il bisogno di possedere con nessuno perché non lo aveva mai ritenuto possibile. Non per uno come lui almeno.  
Nessun essere umano era capace di desiderare qualcosa di cui ignorava l’esistenza o di cui non aveva mai compreso l’essenza.  
Prima che arrivasse John, Sherlock era stato solo, ma ben poche volte si era sentito tale, se non altro nell’età adulta.  
Perfino per quanto riguardava suo fratello Mycroft, lui era sempre stato alla ricerca di un tipo di rapporto del tutto differente da quello che aveva instaurato con John.  
Ciò che da bambino, e a volte anche da adulto, aveva voluto da Mycroft era che lo riconoscesse come un suo pari.  
Se quel tipo di desiderio sottintendeva anche un bisogno di affetto Sherlock non lo sapeva e non lo voleva sapere. Una sola cosa era certa: prima di incontrare John non si sarebbe mai nemmeno posto il problema. Nemmeno per decidere di ignorarlo.  
John gli aveva insegnato, che lui lo volesse o meno, che si poteva essere diversi da chiunque altro, perfino dalla persona che ti era più cara al mondo, ed essere comunque in due.  
A Sherlock l’ammirazione era sempre piaciuta e John gliene aveva regalata così tanta da saturargli l’ego, ma non era quella che negli ultimi anni gli era mancata al punto da stordirlo.  
L’ammirazione era un frutto che Sherlock poteva cogliere ovunque. Era troppo brillante e geniale per non suscitarla perfino in chi lo detestava.  
Gli bastava essere se stesso e usare il suo cervello per risolvere un qualunque caso per suscitare tutta l’ammirazione possibile. La gente gliela tributava perfino in mezzo alle critiche per il suo modo di essere tanto bizzarro.  
Lui poteva fare sfoggio gratuito delle sue doti deduttive e spremere fuori da chi lo ascoltava stupore e fascinazione incredula a litri.  
Non era difficile essere Sherlock Holmes e lasciare gli altri a bocca aperta e con la soggezione nello sguardo.  
Il difficile era essere esattamente la persona che lui sapeva di essere e che voleva continuare a essere e, malgrado questo, venire compresi e accettati fino in fondo.  
Prima dell’arrivo di John, Sherlock si era convinto di sapere cosa volesse dire essere davvero soli e che per uno come lui andasse bene anche quel modo di vivere.  
Si era sbagliato. Ora, anche se non era felice che fosse così, era consapevole che nulla riusciva a causare il bisogno di compagnia come l’averne avuta una capace di completarlo.  
Sherlock non era abituato a provare sentimenti così complicati e meno che meno a sentirsi bruciare il cervello per la necessità quasi fisica di un’altra persona.  
A volte riusciva a non pensarci e spesso nell’esaltazione intellettuale di un successo momentaneo – che si trattasse di un caso che aveva attirato la sua attenzione o di un nuovo membro dell’organizzazione di Moriarty che veniva eliminato – si sentiva di nuovo sufficiente a se stesso al punto da non pensarci.  
Essere sentimentale era una noia, una seccatura e un ottimo modo di diventare all’improvviso meno intelligenti. I sentimenti ti facevano diventare lagnoso.  
Sherlock odiava essere entrambe le cose, non gli piaceva né essere stupido né scoprirsi lamentoso.  
I sentimenti gli apparivano come strane entità impossibili da maneggiare e letali per la capacità di ragionamento. Avere un intelletto meno che smagliante gli appariva come una sciatteria imperdonabile.  
Chi aveva un cervello comune poteva essere scusabile nel suo goffo brancolare nel buio, ma lui aveva un talento immenso ed era sempre stato capacissimo di usarlo.  
Se a volte, come in quel momento non ci riusciva era perché stava sbagliando qualcosa o perché si stava lasciando accecare da stupide inezie.  
Nemmeno mezz’ora prima, ad esempio, aveva tentato di dedurre dalla voce, dal suono dei passi e da alcuni altri rumori, quanti anni avesse un bambino che stava giocando sotto le sue finestre.  
Ci era riuscito, naturalmente, ma ci aveva messo tre minuti. Tre minuti! Un’eternità per venire a capo di un’inezia.  
Il motivo di tanta esasperante lentezza deduttiva non era la febbre, Sherlock lo sapeva, era il divagare continuo delle sue riflessioni.  
Il suono di una palla – piccola, da tennis o una di quelle di gomma dura, non un pallone da calcio – che rimbalzava sull’asfalto aveva richiamato alla sua mente ricordi del tutto indesiderati della sua infanzia. Il conseguente pensiero di Mycroft aveva portato con sé l’ulteriore distrazione di memorie riguardanti il suo ultimo giorno a Londra. Mycroft era stato l’unico spettatore della sua partenza.  
Mycroft che aveva insistito per fare di John il testimone perfetto e più credibile del falso suicidio di suo fratello.  
Sherlock, però, l’aveva assecondato e non lo biasimava. Non era di quella scelta che lo rimproverava, era solo seccato per l’intrusione del fratello tra i suoi pensieri e per il fatto che ricordarsi di Mycroft l’aveva portato a ricordarsi la sua vita a Londra – o viceversa, poco importava – e da lì a lasciare che anche John invadesse le sue riflessioni il passo era stato davvero troppo breve.  
Sherlock aveva tentato di mantenersi rigoroso e di concentrarsi solo sul bambino giù in strada, sulla sua parlata vivace dall’inflessione colorita ed esotica, sul calcolo della sua età e su qualunque altro dettaglio si potesse scoprire solo ascoltandolo giocare in un cortile. Ci si era intestardito e aveva recuperato ogni volta il filo della deduzione che gli scappava via dalle dita di continuo.  
Le idee su cui avrebbe dovuto lavorare avevano continuato a sfuggirgli come minuscoli insetti impazziti. Sherlock era sempre riuscito a riacciuffarne in extremis una manciata sufficiente a ricominciare a ragionare, ma aveva fato sempre più fatica a rincorrerli.  
Poteva dire di aver risolto anche quel rompicapo inutile e sciocco, ma in che modo? Ci aveva messo una piccola eternità per darsi le risposte a tutte le domande che aveva deciso di farsi.  
Peggio ancora aveva visto balenare qua e là anche le soluzioni a quesiti di tutt’altro tipo, che non gli piacevano e che non aveva avuto la minima intenzione di porsi.  
Anche in quel momento una voce inconfondibile risuonava nella sua mente.  
«Ti senti solo, Sherlock. Ti manco. Hai bisogno di me.»  
Il tono con cui John lo stava apostrofando era così familiare e realistico che riusciva a ingannarlo. Complice la febbre, portava con sé dubbi assurdi e spingeva Sherlock a riaprire gli occhi e a frugare la stanza con lo sguardo.  
La fantasia era ingannevole e lui lo sapeva, così come in fondo era conscio che non avrebbe trovato John accanto a sé, seduto sul letto o in piedi vicino alla porta.  
Sherlock non era pazzo e sapeva ancora distinguere un parto della propria immaginazione dalla realtà dei fatti, ma in quasi due anni aveva dovuto imparare che la suggestione a volte poteva avere una presa potentissima perfino sul cervello più perfetto e acuto.  
John non era lì con lui, eppure lui lo sentiva. Non solo ne ascoltava la voce nella sua mente confusa dalla febbre, ma a tratti ne avvertiva la presenza con così tanta nitidezza da scambiare il bisogno per realtà e da convincersi che John era nella stanza e che lo vegliava.  
La cosa peggiore di tutte, quella che davvero lo faceva sentire stupido, patetico e senza speranza di riconquistare la solidità rassicurante della ragione, era che dentro di sé andava covando una convinzione ridicola e simile a una superstizione: la certezza che se fosse riuscito a non guardare, a continuare a tenere le palpebre abbassate, allora John sarebbe rimasto a tenergli compagnia e non se ne sarebbe andato.  
Follia! Come se si potesse sul serio credere che la distanza e le barriere fisiche non esistessero, che John fosse in grado di essere lì con lui solo perché ne aveva necessità, ma che si sarebbe smaterializzato al primo sguardo.  
Sherlock si rendeva conto che era una cazzata colossale e priva di senso. Ma a un certo punto aveva ugualmente smesso di riaprire gli occhi e di zittire la voce di John nel suo cervello.  
Quando poco prima il bruciore – fottuta febbriciattola inopportuna! – l’aveva costretto a risollevare la pesante saracinesca delle palpebre, anziché guardarsi intorno Sherlock aveva appuntato lo sguardo sul soffitto e non aveva più smesso di fissarlo.  
Era come ammettere che pensava che anche così l’incantesimo che gli teneva John vicino non si sarebbe spezzato. Patetico oltre che da pazzi.  
Sherlock moriva di caldo ed era irritato con se stesso, infastidito da tutto, tediato dalla propria mancanza di autodisciplina e da tutte le fragilità che stava dimostrando.  
Non avendo altro contro cui sfogarsi se la prese con il pigiama e se lo sfilò di dosso in malo modo, senza nemmeno mettersi a sedere sul letto. Lo scalciò con i piedi fino al fondo del letto, scaricando come poteva il proprio sdegno.  
Per un breve momento il tocco delle lenzuola sulla pelle completamente nuda gli diede un minimo di sollievo e la vaga illusione di poter raggiungere l’oblio del sonno.  
Durò solo un attimo e poi il disagio gli si rincollò addosso proprio come il cotone scadente che lo avvolgeva.  
Al diavolo anche quell’albergo di quart’ordine in cui era costretto a nascondersi.  
Tra l’altro, come se non bastasse la disfatta della sua mente che iniziava a credere negli spiriti, anche il suo corpo febbricitante aveva deciso di tradirlo.  
A Sherlock capitava raramente di perdere tempo nella soddisfazione di un certo tipo di necessità fisiche, anche se perfino a lui poteva capitare di doversi occupare delle tipiche inezie fisiologiche.  
Era un maschio giovane e nel pieno vigore dei suoi anni, possedeva un apparato riproduttivo e, che gli interessasse o meno usarlo, a volte accadeva anche a lui di ritrovarsi eccitato.  
Gli succedeva perché era così che funzionava il corpo umano. Era vivo e quindi, per quanto a volte ci facesse davvero poco caso, aveva sonno e fame, sentiva caldo oppure freddo, necessitava di  un bagno più di una volta al giorno e a volte aveva bisogno anche di quello specifico tipo di sfogo.  
Non sempre ne era contrariato. Il sesso poteva essere un’immensa distrazione e quasi sempre lo era, ma era anche vero che il piacere poteva spazzare via qualunque pensiero al punto di ripulire la mente e lasciarla libera, in seguito, di ripartire in modo più agile e privo di condizionamenti.  
In quel momento però la sua erezione pareva a Sherlock più che mai inopportuna.  
La ignorò e ignorò anche la risatina imbarazzata di John che risuonò nelle sue orecchie così realistica da costringerlo a stringere i denti fino a farli scricchiolare.  
«E’ la febbre» disse al soffitto bianco e inutile. «E’ questo caldo infernale, è…»  
Aveva la gola troppo secca per continuare. Tossì e chiuse di nuovo gli occhi.  
Odiava arrendersi, ma stava sul serio andando alla deriva e non era abbastanza in forze per contrastare la corrente.  
«Avresti bisogno di un dottore, fratellino» sussurrò al suo orecchio un Mycroft solo immaginario, sostituendosi senza preavviso al solito John altrettanto inesistente. «Avresti proprio bisogno di un medico.»  
Era un’affermazione così vera, nel suo essere solo vaneggiata, che Sherlock si ritrovò a ridere da solo, mentre annuiva suo malgrado.  
Da prima la risata fu solo un lieve tremore che gli increspava le labbra riarse, ma poi si trasformò in fretta in una serie di singhiozzi sguaiati che lo scuotevano tutto e che non volevano saperne di fermarsi.  
L’isteria non era un buon segno, Sherlock lo sapeva, ma continuò a ridere fino a sentire un dolore sordo agli addominali. Non smise nemmeno quando gli occhi gli si fecero umidi come se in realtà stesse piangendo.  
«Hai ragione» concesse a suo fratello, anche se sapeva che in realtà Mycroft non era lì per ascoltare la sua ammissione. «Sì, hai ragione, in questo momento avrei proprio bisogno di un medico.»

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note:** Ringrazio Geilie immensamente per averla letta in anteprima e avermi voluto dare una mano con il titolo che non riuscivo a trovare. In realtà il suo primo suggerimento era appunto “Animula vagula blandula” dalla poesia di Adriano e lo trovavo un possibile titolo bellissimo (certamente più bello di quello che poi ho scelto), ma mentre correggevo e ripensavo ai versi (indecisa se farli addirittura citare a Sherlock) mi sono accorta che li trovavo così belli e adatti da volerli usare piuttosto come citazione di apertura. E mi rendo conto che se lei non mi avesse messo in moto il cervello non avrei trovato il titolo comunque fosse. In ogni caso, dunque, il mio grazie di cuore a Geilie  <3  
>    
> 


End file.
